SHIELD-Academy
by Elena227
Summary: Meine Geschichte bagann mit einem einfachen vermeindlichen Traum, aber was sich daraus entwickelt, hätte niemand gedacht. Diese FF erzählt die Geschichte von Sam, um was es konkret in der geschichte geht findest du nur heraus wenn du sie liest
1. Chapter 1

**_Pilot_**

Das erste was ich spürte war Kälte! Eine durchdringende Kälte, so kalt das man sich es kaum vorstellen kann. Es war eine Kälte die alles Leben hätte zerstören können, aber doch ich lebte noch ich Atmete und … warte ich SCHWEBE. Wie ist das Möglich? Ich öffne zum ersten mal die Augen und was sehe ich. Eine Höhle aus Eis, aus klarem Eis, wie Spiegel und unter mir circa einen Meter ein Weg, oder eher eine Brücke über einem anscheinend bodenlosem Loch. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das ich nur meinen Schlafanzug an habe, ein schwarzes Top und lange grau karierte Hose, und wie kann es denn auch anders sein? Ich hatte weder Hausschuhe noch Socken an. Das bedeutet wenn ich auf der Brücke landen würde, wurden meine Füße höchst wahrscheinlich an ihr fest frieren, das war ja mal wieder typisch für mich, immer in Situationen zu geraten aus denen man nicht so leicht wieder rauskommt. Aber egal ! Du musst nur in der Luft bleiben und alles wird gut. Ich atmete ruhig ein und aus, mein Atem scheint sofort zu gefrieren sobald ich ausatme. Und wie auf Knopfdruck falle ich und lande hart auf der Brücke. Wenn jemand in der nähe gewesen wäre wurde er jetzt ein lautes „UF" hören, welches nun durch die Eishöhle hallt. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, ich dachte mir, dass das ein ziemlich harter Sturz war. Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr am leben sein und das wegen zwei Gründen. Erstens, nun das war einfach der Sturz gerade eben, aus einer Höhe von einem Meter auf eine eiskalte Brücke und zweitens die Kälte selbst. Aber mir geht's gut und die Kälte scheint mir wohl auch nichts aus zu machen. Nun da ich wieder zu Atem gekommen bin stemme ich mich unter Anstrengung hoch und schaue mich genauer um. Zum ersten mal fällt mir wirklich auf ,dass das Licht das durch die Wände kommt durch genannte Wände blau erscheint. Wenn es kein so Lebensfeindlicher Ort wäre, wäre es wahrscheinlich das Schönste was man in seinem Leben je sehen wird, aber wie schon öfters erwähnt, es ist ein lebensgefährlicher Ort.

„SAMMY, SAMMY" eine mir vertraute Stimme hallt nun durch die Höhle. Woher mag sie nur kommen. Ich drehe mich suchend um, kann aber nicht exakt ausmachen woher sie kommt.

„SAMMY, SAMMY",schon wieder diese Stimme wo kommt sie nur her. Auf einmal fängt die ganze Höhle an zu beben, wie bei einem Erdbeben und Stücke der Decke stürzen ein. Ich fange an um mein Leben zu rennen wohin ich renne? Keine Ahnung! Aber das ist mir im Moment egal, denn die Brücke stürzt hinter mir zusammen, da sie von den Deckenstücken getroffen wurde. Ich renne und renne immer schneller, aber es bringt nichts der Abgrund holt mich ein und ich Falle ins Unendliche und wie du dir wahrscheinlich vorstellen kannst schreie ich um mein Leben. Ich schließe meine Augen um nicht mit erleben zu müssen wann es zu ende ist. Aber das Ende kam nicht und ich öffnete langsam die Augen und was ich sah hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun mit dem was ich gerade eben noch sah. Was ich nun sah war mein Zimmer. Alles schien normal zu sein. War das alles nur ein Traum? Wahrscheinlich!

„Sammy,Sammy kommst du nun endlich, oder du wirst noch zu spät kommen", die Stimme aus meinem Traum, nun erkannte ich sie ohne das Echo. Es war meine Mutter sie war in der Küche und rief nach mir. „Alle sind schon da nur du fehlst noch", schon wieder meine Mutter, sie scheint wütend zu war das Zeichen sich zu beeilen. Ich schaute auf den Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch und rief mit Überraschung aus „ OH VERDAMMT", der Wecker zeigte 6:00uhr an, ich komme noch zu spät zur Schule. Also schnappte mich mir das erste Outfit das ich finden konnte,ein grünes T-Shirt,eine schwarze Jeans und schwarz grün goldene Nikes und natürlich meine zwei goldene Armreifen, de ich immer an hatte und ich rannte zur Küche. Dort fand ich meine ganze Familie vor, die schon alle mit Frühstücken beschäftigt waren. Meine kleine Schwester Maria und mein älterer Bruder Ryan waren schon fast fertig bevor ich überhaupt angefangen hatte. Das war ja mal wieder typisch, aber was will man jetzt noch dagegen machen. Also aß ich mein essen so schnell ich konnte, um mit ihnen noch das Haus verlassen zu können. Und glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich heute lieber daheim geblieben wäre.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1.

„ Sammy, HEY Sam, Erde an Sam bist du noch da?", ich schnappte plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken"Oh hey Vince, Sorry was hast du gesagt? Ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört", ich grinste den rothaarigen Jungen, mit Haaren die in alle Richtungen anstanden und der vor mir umgedreht im Klassenzimmer sitzt entschuldigend an. „Ja Sam das hab ich bemerkt",sagte er etwas beleidigt „Ich hab dich wegen dem komischen Test ,den wir vor zwei Wochen geschrieben haben gefragt. Ich wollte wissen was du glaubst, hast du ihn bestanden?", er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Glaubst du wirklich ich hab ihn bestanden? Jetzt mal im Ernst dieser Test war doch für nichts. Ich hab da nur Dreck hingeschrieben." antworte ich lachend, worauf er nur nickte. „Mr. Brown, könnten sie sich bitte umdrehen, der Unterricht läuft hier vorne ab, wenn sie etwas mit Ms. Anderson zu klären haben, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen ,dies in der Pause zu machen?" mit diesen Worten wurde unser Gespräch von Mr. Smith unterbrochen, der uns streng anstarrte und die ganze Klasse starrte uns nun auch noch an. Das ist ja mal wieder super „Entschuldigung"gaben wir ihm als Antwort, wärend sich Vince umdrehte und seine Augen zur Tafel richtete. Mr. Smith war ein zwar cooler aber sehr strenger Lehrer, er war etwa 35 Jahre alt, hatte braune Haare und stehende graue Augen, die gefühlt in deine Seele vortraten ,wenn er dich anstarrt. Gott sei dank wurden sie meistens von seiner Brille abgeschwächte. „Also was ich sage wollte bevor wir von Mr. Brown und Ms. Anderson unterbrochen wurden", alle starrten nochmals zu uns und drehten sich aber sofort wieder um, „Die Testergebnisse sind und ich muss sagen ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch, ich hätte mehr von euch erwartet" nun scheute er uns alle streng an. „ Aber ich muss sagen wir hatten einen Fall in unsere Klasse, der komplett herausstricht. Es gibt nämlich einen in der Klasse der 100% Prozent erreicht hat." Ich konnte sehen wie Nina sich aufrichtete uns stolz schaute, Nina ist der Klassenstreber, wenn jemand eine gute Note hat dann sie, während sie das tat sank ich nur noch weiter in meinem Sitz. „Und die 100% hat Samantha Anderson erreicht" und mit diesen Worten legte er mir den Test auf meinen Tisch und ich wollte einfach nur in den Boden sinken, die Blicke meiner Klassenkameraden sagten Alles. Man konnte ihn ihnen ablesen was sie dachten, „Wie hat sie das nur geschafft", oder „ Was die da?", oder „ Das hat sie bestimmt nicht alleine geschafft!". Das Schlimmste war man konnte es nicht nur in ihrer Blicken sonder auch in Mr. Smith Blicken lesen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch meiner Seits Mr. Anderson, sie sind seit Jahren die einzige die diese Punktzahl in diesem Test, an dieser schule geschafft haben, ich wurde ihnen nach dem Unterricht noch ein paar Fragen stellen okay?". Ich nickte, denn ich wollte jetzt nichts sagen. Ich wusste ganz genau ich hatte ziemlich viel Ärger am Hals. Mr: Smith ist nun zu seiner Aufgabe zurückgekehrt die Tests auszuteilen und sobald Nina ihren bekam, fing sie an zu schreien und kam auf mich zu gestürmt, niemand konnte sie stoppen. „ Das warst du oder?" schrie sie mich schon fast an. „Was soll ich gewesen sein?", fragte ich sie relaxt, lehne mich zurück gegen die Stuhllehne und lächelte sie nur an. „Na das mit den Testergebnissen, tu nicht so als ob du nichts davon wüsstest, du hast sie vertauscht so was würdest nur du tun." jetzt schrie sie mich an. Ich blieb immer noch ruhig, sie regte sich immer so auf wenn sie nicht die Beste ist. „Wieso sollte ich so was tun? Und Wann und Wo hätte ich das machen sollen?", „ Woher soll ich das denn wissen, das musst du doch wissen, für so was bist du doch bekannt" nun reichte es mir,niemand stellt mir Taten unter die ich nicht getan habe, ich stand auf, ich überragte Nina um knapp 20 Zentimeter, was die Wirkung hatte die ich mir dachte. Sie wich von mir zurück und sah mich überrascht an, normalerweise werte sich niemand gegen sie. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu Zwerg",ich stupste sie hart gegen die Schultern und sie stolperte zurück, „ Du solltest wirklich vorsichtig sein mit deiner Wortwahl, du könntest andere Menschen mit ihnen verletzen, oder noch schlimmer du könntest sie damit verärgern und man weiß nie was dann aus dieser Situation entstehen kann! Außerdem ist es sehr unhöflich jemanden etwas zu unterstellen was die Person nicht getan hat, oder man keine Beweise dafür hat." während ich sprach trat ich immer näher an sie heran und schaute nun auf sie hinab, sie stand fast direkt vor mir. „Aber es ist Unmöglich das du 100% Prozent haben kannst", sie klang schon fast wie ein kleines Kind es fehlte nur noch das sie trotzig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. „Sieh's ein Nina ich bin besser gewesen als du und wenn du genau hin schaust siehst du sogar das das meine und nicht irgendwem seine Schrift ist okay", ich musste wieder grinsen da sie mich irgendwie zum Lachen brachte mit ihrem Verhalten. Während uns alle Anderen anstarrten kontrollierte sie die Schrift. „Na gut dieses eine Mal hattest du mehr Punkte als ich, aber glaub mir ,dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lasse Anderson" und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich schwungvoll auf ihren Fersen um, schmiss sich ihren ach so perfekten blonden, gewellten Haare zurück und stolzierte mit hocherhobenem Kopf zurück zu ihrem Platz. Und in diesem Moment wurde ich und alle Anderen in der Klasse mit der Klingel zur Pause erlöst. Als ich bereit war die Klasse zu verlassen nachdem ich mein Zeug eingeräumt habe und mir meine Tasche über die Schulter gehängt habe und in die Cafeteria gehen wollte. Wurde ich von Mr. Smith aufgehalten „Ms. Anderson ich wollte mit ihnen etwas besprechen."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2. Das Gespräch

Ich blieb an der Tür stehen und dachte „Verdammt wieso immer ich ?", nachdem ich mich umgedreht hatte, lächelte ich ihn gekünstelt an „Was ist denn Mr. Smith? Um was geht es?"

„Ich wurde mit Ihnen gerne über ihr Testergebnis reden" und mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf den Stuhl vor ihm. Ich setzte mich auf besagten Platz. „ Also Ms. Anderson als erstes wurde ich Sie darum bitten mich nicht anzulügen" er wartete auf meine Antwort, ich nickte nur. „Gut, dann kommen wir nun zu den Fragen. Haben sie bei diesem Test betrogen in irgendeiner Weise?". Ich schüttelte Heftig den Kopf „Natürlich nicht, wie kommen Sie darauf?". Er nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah mich kurz forschend an, bevor er wieder sprach. „Ms. Anderson ich muss das fragen, da seit Jahren kein solches Ergebnis an dieser Schule mehr existiert hat. Und wir machen diesen Test jedes Jahr in dieser Klassenstufe. Wie haben Sie das geschafft?" er schaute mich immer noch forschend an, was mir nicht sonderlich gefiel,

weil es mir das Gefühl gab, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. „Ich weiß es nicht Mr. Smith, ich habe einfach die Fragen des Testes beantwortet, so wie jeder Andere in der Klasse."

„Ich will Ihnen nur sagen, dass sie erstaunliche Arbeit geleistet haben und das das kein normaler Test war, mit diesem Test werden spezielle Personen gesucht oder besser gesagt gefunden und sie sind einer dieser speziellen Personen, Sie werden in den nächsten paar Tagen von jemanden hören, der ihnen etwas anbietet und wenn ich Sie wäre wurde ich dieses Angebot auf jeden Fall annehmen. Es wird ihr Leben für immer zum Besserem verändern.", ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich darauf antworten sollte, „War das alles? Wenn ja wurde ich jetzt gerne in meine wohlverdiente Pause gehen". Ich hatte nicht die Absicht unhöflich zu wirken, aber ich glaube das tat ich gerade, das konnte ich an seinem Blick sehen. „Ms. Anderson Sie haben verstanden, was ich Ihnen gerade gesagt habe, so eine Chance bekommt man nur ein mal in Leben." Ich nickte, „Natürlich hab ich das verstanden Mr. Smith, aber da Sie mir im Moment anscheinend nichts mehr zu sagen haben, wurde ich jetzt sehr gerne in meine Pause gehen", ich stand auf und ging zur Tür und verlasse das Klassenzimmer, ich spürte ganz genau den Blick von Ms. Smith der mir hinterher schaute.

Anmerkung:

Sorry dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Das nächste wird hoffentlich wieder länger.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3. Der restliche Schultag

„Hey Sam hier her", Vince rief durch den ganzen Gang als ich zu ihm lief. „Ja schon gut Vince, ich hab dich ja schon gesehen"sagte ich lächelnd. „Wollte es nur noch mal sagen Sammy" „Stopp, genau da, niemand außer meiner Familie nennt mich Sammy okay" unterbrach ich ihn etwas unhöflich und gereizt. „Ist ja schon gut Sam, was hat er" Vince nickte in Richtung des Klassenzimmers aus dem ich gerade kam, „ eigentlich von dir gewollt?." Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortet ich ihm „ Nichts besonderes, er wollte nur wissen wie ich es geschafft hab und wollte mir danach nochmal gratulieren,das ich es geschafft habe. Also kurz zusammen gefasst, war es eine Zeitverschwendung", ich zuckte mit den Schultern und packte die Bücher die ich für heute nicht mehr brauche, in einen Spind und packte neue in meine Schultasche. „Vince , was haben wir als nächstes?". „ Wir haben jetzt Religion, wir schauen ja heute einen Film", man kann ihm ansehen, das er sich schon darauf freute. Ich auf der anderen Seite hasse Religion, es ist immer so langweilig und ein Film wird das nicht besser machen. Anscheinend sah er mir an, dass ich überhaupt keine Lust auf das nächste Fach habe, da er versuchte mich aufzumuntern. „Jetzt komm schon Religion ist doch nicht so schlecht, es gibt viel schlimmere Fächer, wie zum Beispiel Chemie" er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht bei dem aussprechen von Chemie. Als Antwort für siene Aussage bekam er von mir nur ein herziges Lachen. „Ja vielleicht für dich vielleicht aber Ms. Heart kann mich nicht ausstehen, denn egal was ich sage , mache, auch wenn ich nichts anstelle bin ich immer schuld. Ms. Heart kann mich einfach nicht ausstehen"seufzte ich, „Und Ms. Stone liebt mich und ich versteh alles und bin die beste in Chemie, sogar besser als Nina," schon alleine bei ihrem Namen läuft mir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ich konnte sie nicht ausstehen, diese Mädchen, das immer die Beste sein will und mit ihren perfekten blauen Augen und perfekten gewellten blonden Haaren und ihrer reichen Familie, die die glaubt etwas besseres als wir alle zu sein, nur weil ihre Familie etwas mehr Einfluss als andere an der schule haben. Aber ich kann wohl nicht nur schlechtes über sie sagen, denn ich bin auch nicht besser, nun ich bin zwar das komplette Gegenteil von ihr, groß, nicht wirklich sehr kurvig, kurze dunkelblonde, glatte Haare, aber ich bekomme andauernd von Vince gesagt ,dass ich auf meine eigene weise toll bin. Natürlich glaube ich ihm, aber sie ist trotzdem eine riesen-große, naja gut okay kleine, Nervensäge. „Sam bist du noch anwesend ?", dass war wieder Vinces Stimme, die mich wieder einmal aus meinen Gedanken riss. „ Oh Vince es tut mir so leid, heute ist echt nicht mein Tag, ich kann mich heute einfach auf nichts konzentrieren.", wieder einmal musste ich ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenken. „Ach Sam, das macht doch nichts, du bist immer so verstreut, ich hab mich langsam schon dran gewöhnt"auch er schenkte mir ein Lächeln. „ Aber jetzt komm bevor Ms. Heart wieder etwas an uns makeln hat", mit diesen Worten, schob er mich in Klassenzimmer und zu unseren Sitzplätzen hinten im Eck. Der restliche Tag, verlief für mich nicht besser als der Anfang. Vince musste mich mehrmals aus meinen Tagträumen reißen und erinnern was den genau unsere Aufgaben sind. Aber etwas gutes hatte dieser Tag schon, Nina lies mich für heute in ruhe.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4.

Nachdem die Klingel erklang und somit die letzte Stunde des Schultages vorbei war, freute ich mich schon richtig darauf mich daheim auf unser Sofa und ein Buch zu lesen, oder eher wahrscheinlicher Fern zu schauen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich sofort anfangen vor mich hin zu grinsen, denn niemand wird mich stören und ich hätte zum ersten mal an diesem verrückten Tag meine Ruhe. Vielleicht werde ich ja davor ein entspannendes Bad nehmen dachte ich mir während ich die Schulgänge entlangging, die Gänge waren gefüllt mit Schülern, die alle nach hause wollten, eingeschlossen mir. Was bedeutete, dass ich mir meinen Weg frei machen musste, wegen meiner Größe war das eigentlich auch kein Problem, da die Meisten eh freiwillig aus dem Weg gingen, so war ich eine der Ersten die das Schulgebäude verließen. Ich schlug meinen gewohnten Gang nach hause ein, als ich auf einmal diese Stimme hörte, „Hey Anderson warte mal", ich blieb stehen und dachte nur wieso immer ich, kann sie nicht jemand anderen nerven, aber da ich dieses mal höflich sein wollte blieb ich stehen, drehte mich um und lächelte gezwungen in das Gesicht von Nina, die zu mir hoch schaute. „Oh hey Nina, wie geht's und was willst du von mir?"fragte ich sie höflich, immer noch zwanghaft lächelnd. „Ich wollte mit dir über das reden was vorher im Unterricht von Mr. Smith passiert ist." Oh Nein,nicht schon wieder, wehe sie will mir wieder unterstellen ich hätte geschummelt, wenn ja, dann wird sie das bereuen. „Also da du noch nicht weggelaufen bist nehme ich an, das du mir zuhören wirst?". Ich hörte auf zu lächeln, es tat langsam weh, außerdem nervte sie mich schon mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit, während sie nun sprach verschränkte ich meine Arme vor meiner Brust und hörte ihr gespannt zu und ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da zu hören bekam. Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie sprach „ Okay Anderson, ich weiß das du mich nicht leiden kannst und das beruht auch auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber das ist jetzt irrelevant, denn ich wollte mich für mein kindisches Verhalten von vorher konnte es einfach nicht glauben das jemand, jemand so wie du,," sie zeigte abfällig an mir herunter, worauf ich nur mit einer heraufgezogenen Augenbraue antwortete. „ Also jemand wie du, mehr Punkte in einem Test haben kann als ich, ich meine wie hast du das denn geschafft und …" ich hob meine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen, „ Schon verstanden, ich glaube jeder hat das jetzt verstanden. Also um deine Frage nun zu beantworten, ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wie oder warum ich mehr Punkte hab als du, ich hab mir nicht mal die Fragen richtig durchgelesen. Ach und noch als kleinen Tipp für dich, deine Entschuldigung hat relativ gut angefangen aber das Ende, naja daran musst du noch arbeiten" und damit drehte ich mich um und ging weiter und lies sie dort wie, einen begossenen Pudel stehen, am liebsten hätte ich ihr Gesicht gesehen, aber das konnte ich mir auch so schon gut genug vorstellen.


End file.
